


Intoxicated

by Geeky_Ren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, May or may not involve some daddy kink :P, Moving-out, Wedding, graduating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Ren/pseuds/Geeky_Ren
Summary: The moment I walked into the school I smelled it.I didn't know what it was but I needed to find it, so sweet and intoxicating.meeting the new boy at school it hit me, he was the one giving of that scent.what I didn't know though was that soon this boy would become my mate.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone,  
> This is one of my works I already posted on wattpad but I just decided to post it here too.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Rose.

Louis P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm filling the almost empty room.

My mom and i just moved here this weekend.

My mom had gotten a better job offer here and so here we were, i was happy for her but i didn't want to move.

Moving meant a new school, new people and to say i was terrified was an understatement.

 

Male omegas were very rare in our society and many alpha's wouldn't think twice before jumping us.

To mask my scent i got neutralising spray and suppressants, but that didn't mean all alpha's wouldn't be able to smell me anymore.

So you see going to a mixed school full of alpha's wasn't excactly what i wanted but i had no choice.

 

Standing in front of my wardrobe i just picked some random clothes, which happened to be matching.

I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair which didn't make it look any better but i guess it was alright.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen i grabbed an apple before giving my mom a kiss on her cheek.

i'm going or i will be late love you mom. i yelled from the hallway while putting on my vans.

I grabbed my coat and my backpack before leaving the house.

 

Arriving at the school my eyed widened, The school seemed to be at least twice as big as my last one.

After getting my schedule and a map of the school i went to find my locker.

After walking the wrong way like twice i finally arived at my locker, storing the books away i wouldn't need the first couple of hours.

As i turned around to get my to my first class I collided with something hard causing me to fall to the ground.

I flinched as i made contact with the hard floor, groaning at the pain shooting through my back.

 

As i looked up i was met with a very worried looking raven haired boy.

He held out his hand to help me up while mumbling an apology.

'It's alright i wasn't really paying attention either, my name's Louis.' I said while picking up my bookbag.

'name's Zayn, you're new here aren't you?'

'Yeah is it that obvious?' I laughed

'No, it's just that i have never seen you here before. what class do you have now?' he answered looking at me expectantly.

I grabbed my shedule scanning over it once before answering. 'I have english now.'

'Ah good me too, follow me.' And as soon as he said that he started walking.

I quickend my pace to keep up with him and eventually he stopped in front of a closed classroom door.

'Guess we're late come on.'

As we walked into the class all eyes were on us.

I felt uncomfortable looking at the ground, avoiding all of those eyes.

'Mister Malik you're late, again' The teacher spoke up.

'Sorry sir, but i bumped into the new student.'

And there it was all eyes shifted from zayn to me, i could feel their gazes upon me.

They where burning in my skin, studying me.

'Ahh yes, Mister Tomlinson isn't it.'

'Yeah, Louis Tomlinson.' I answered

'Alright then sit down the both of you.'

Zayn and i sat down in the back of the class both grabbing our textbooks.

During the class zayn and i talked alot, getting to know each other.

I came to know zayn is a beta and is in a relationship with a girl named Rosalie who is also a beta.

They have been in a relationship for a long time and are both very happy.

We discussed a lot more and zayn invited me to join him and his friends for luch.

Guess this wasn't so bad after all


	2. Two

Louis's P.O.V

It was lunchtime now and i was kinda nervous to meet Zayn's friends.

I followed Zayn to a group of three people, two boys and one girl.

The two boys seemed to be mates by the way they were acting.

'Hey boys this is Louis, he is new here. Louis they are Liam, Niall and my girlfriend Rosalie.'

'Heey nice to meet you Louis, when did you move here?' The blonde boy i thought was called Niall spoke up.

'Hii, I just moved here this weekend. my mom got a better job here.' i answered siting down with them.

During lunch we all got to know each other better, i got to know Liam and Niall where indeed mates.

Niall was a male omega like me, i just didn't say what i was just yet.

I also got to know they got another member in their little group of friends called harry.

They just didn't tell me why he wasn't here.

* Time gap*

My first day of school finally finished.

my last class of the day happened to be one of the most boring classes ever, Alpha/Omega dynamics.

As if i didn't know how you should behave as an omega.

Anyways it was over now and so i went home.

 

I knew mom would be working late so i went and ordered a pizza.

While i waited for it to be delivered i changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.

I put away my book bag and went back downstairs.

I had just turned on the tv to go watch a movie when the doorbell rang.

I took the pizza paying for it before sitting on the couch.

Settling for some action movie i opened the pizza box and started eating.

 

somewhere halfway through the movie i started to get tired.

I put the pizza box on the table and curled up on the couch.

 

I must have fallen asleep not soon after because i was awoken by the soft voice of my mom.

'Hey honey, how was your first day at school?'

'It was good mom, i made some friends and the school is okay.' i answered yawning at the end of my sentence.

My mom laughed. ' I see it wore you out quite a bit, go to sleep honey.'

'Yeah, goodnight mom.' 'Goodnight honey.'

 

I got upstairs and brushed my teeth before getting into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow i was gone.


	3. Three

Harry's P.O.V

Being in rut is fucking terrible.

I have to spend a whole week locked up in my room with nothing but my hand to satisfy me.

Of course i could pick up some random omega to satisfy my needs but i wasn't like that.

 

So Here i was, rutting against the bed to get some friction, drenched in sweat for the next week.

Whenever my rut was satisfied for a bit i would get some food from the fridge and grab a new bottle of water.

I also used those times to go to the toilet and shower.

Most alpha's wouldn't shower at all during their rut, but i felt gross with all the cum, grease and sweat on me.

 

I wondered how a rut would be when i did have an omega to get me through it.

I guess it would be a lot better becuase i never heard Liam complain about his ruts at all.

whenever he had his rut he and niall would dissapear for a week only to come back all smiley and happy.

 

I had always learned you would find the perfect mate during your live wether it was at a young age or when you were older.

It just annoyed me that everyone around me seemed to have found their mate already, while i was still unmated.

Those thought weren't in my head for long though as the primal instincts of my rut overtook my mind.

 

Liam's P.O.V

'What do you think of Louis Li-Li? he seems nice doesn't he?' Niall asked me, looking up at me with those cute blue eyes

'Yeah he seems nice, but don't you think it's weird he didn't say anything about what he is?'

'I don't know maybe he doesn't trust us enough to tell us yet?'

I knew Niall was right but still there was this feeling deep down that something was about to happen involving Louis.

I put my thoughts aside to watch the beautiful boy curled up in my lap.

Sometimes i wondered how i got so lucky to have such a beautiful omega as my mate, And how i was lucky enough to have found him so early on in our lives.

Niall was watching some comedy show on tv while i was busy watching him.

Watching the way his eyes would sparkle as he laughed.

He truly was a beautiful boy and i would protect him with all that i had.

 

About an hour later Niall had fallen asleep, i smiled softly stroking his cheek.

He squirmed a bit in my lap before he stilled again.

I picked him up and brought him upstairs,Carefully laying him down in bed as to not wake him up.

I changed into some sweats before getting in bed too.

I pulled Niall into my chest, giving him a soft kiss before i closed my eyes and went to sleep


	4. Four

Louis's P.O.V

The first week at our new home went by pretty fast.

The boys and i had become really close over the past week.

It was friday today and we decided to go into the woods after school.

I was happy because i hadn't been able to run for so long, Still though i was scared they would know i was an omega.

It is a common known fact that Omegas are smaller than Alpha's and Beta's, and i am already small enough as a human.

Although i prefer the term compact.

 

Before we could go into the woods though we would have to survive our day at school.

My schedule today excisted of, two hours of history, english, two hourse of Alpha/Omega dynamics and music.

 

The first two hours of history felt like torture.

The teacher was droning on about this war or something with her monotone voice, it was a miracle i didn't fall asleep.

English was okay as i had this class with Zayn.

We talked about what we were going to do in the weekend, and he told me about the spot in the woods we would be going.

I guess Alpha/Omega dynamics were fine, The teacher announced she would be paring us up next week.

So i guess that was it now they would know i was an omega, Let's just hope i get a nice alpha.

In music class The boys and i formed a group for a project, their other friend would join us as soon as he was back in school.

For the project we would have to write and perform a self written song.

While we pondered about the type of song the clock continued ticking, soon the bell rang signaling class was over.

 

We all threw our bags in the back of Liam's car and got in.

The drive to the woods wasn't all that long.

We made small talk on the way there and soon we arrived at the edge of the woods.

 

We all got out locking the car before turning.

They all looked amazing as wolfs.

Zayn was black with amazing brown eyes.

Liam was a lightbrown collor like me with warm brown eyes which reminded me of a puppy.

And niall was a blonde/ golden color with light blue eyes.

In wolf form i was lightbrown almost chestnut with sparkling blue eyes, as i thought i was smaller then all of them.

This didn't mean though that i wasn't as skillfull as they were.

Since i was smaller and lighter it was easier for me to maneuver through the trees.

 

We started running through the woods until we came to a stop at a small lake in the middle of the woods.

While Zayn and i went to drink something Liam and Niall layed down next to each other.

 

Everyone could see they really loved each other, they were inseperable.

One day i wish to have something like that, but for now i am good as i am.


	5. Five

Harry's P.O.V

It was saturday when my rut was finally over.

I took a long shower, scrubbing all of the come, grease and sweat of my body.

After i showered i put on some sweatpants and a top before i went downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

 

As usuall my parents weren't home, as lawyers they both had to work a lot.

I didn't mind though i liked the silence, it gave me space to think.

That was quickly disturbed though as my sister came into the kitchen.

 

'Hey brother had a good week wanking.' she laughed slapping me on my back.

 

You see my sister is also an alpha just like me.

She is older though and already mated, thats why she likes to take the piss out of me.

 

Normally i would have ignored her, ignoring my primal instincts.

Today though i just couldn't

As my rut was just over i still had the mindset of a primal wolf.

And so i turned around, my eyes blazing as i growled at her.

She smirked, baring her teeth.

We continued standing like that for a while before i snapped myself out of it.

I continued making my breakfast, ignoring my sister until she walked away.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, i spent it watching tv and making the coursework i missed over the week.

 

 

Louis's P.O.V

It was saturday morning, i was up early helping my mom cleaning the house and doing the backyard.

During the week we had finished decorating the whole house, so now we were just dusting everything off before moving on to work on the backyard.

We spend the whole morning planting some flowers and small trees in the backyard.

At around 12:30 we ate some lunch together before finishing of the final work in the backyard.

 

After we were done i took a shower to wash off all the dirt.

I put on some sweats and a hoodie as it was rather cold today before i went downstairs.

I settled on the couch next to my mom before focusing on the show that was on.

I think it was called The X-factor, but i had never really seen the show.

I loved to sing but i didn't care much about getting famous.

Many people think that is weird but as an omega i know better than to go prance around on a stage for thousands of alpha's to see.

So i kept my singing to myself and my close family and friends.

 

Somewere between one show and another i fell asleep.

I woke up when the doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the house.

Sitting up i rubbed my eyes sleepily before getting up and wandering into the hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks though when i heard the hushed whispers.

Hiding behind the wall i listened to the conversation.

'He doesn't want to see you mark, you should leave now.'

'I think that is for him to decide isn't it, be a nice omega and go get him for me.'

'Go away mark, he is asleep. just leave him alone he doesn't need you in his live.'

'I won't leave until i have seen him so go get him woman.' i heard the man growl.

The man who called himself my father but he would never be that, to me he was just another fucked up alpha.

 

I couldn't stand him yelling to my mom and so i walked up next to my mum.

'Leave now, i don't want to see you now and i never will. Just go and never come back and don't ever yell like that to my mom again!' i yelled, the fire burning in my eyes.

He just smirked at me and turned around, as he walked away he spoke up again.

'You're pretty brave boy to yell to an alpha like that, what a pity you would never win a fight against one.'

I smashed the door walking into the kitchen, my mother following closely behind.

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, he was right i would never be able to protect my mom if i needed too.

As soon as my mother wrapped her arms around me whispering soothing words into my ears i lost it, i cried for what felt like forever.

After a while i calmed down enough though, my breathing slowly turning back to normal again.

I whiped my eyes before i helped my mom to cook dinner for tonight.

While we were making dinner we both remained silent, Like what just happened was something to never ever bring up again.

I just hope he will never come back.

One thing though i do wonder, how did he find out were we live?


	6. Six

Harry's P.O.V

Monday arrived soon and so i was getting ready to go to school.

I put on my regular black skinny's with a white shirt and my black leather jacket.

I tossed my hair a bit before i deemed it good enough ( i am aware in some country's tossing means wanking but this doens't ;P)

I put on my black leather boots before going downstairs.

I grabbed a banana from the fruitbowl before getting my bag and taking off.

 

Arriving at school i realised i was late as usual, the hallways were already completely empty.

One thing though sparked my interest, a scent.

An intoxicating scent, making my primal instincts go into overload.

Were did this scent come from and why have i never smelt it before.

I continued the first couple of hours, distracted by that sweet scent.

 

It was lunch break now and i walked up to the boys who were sitting underneat the big oak tree.

Getting closer though i noticed someone else was sitting with them, a small boy i had never seen before.

As i sat down next to Zayn and Rosalie it suddenly became really silent.

'Harreeeee, you're back.' Niall said through a mouth full of what seemed to be nacho's

'Yeah i am, but who's this?' i asked staring at the boy in front of me.

That's when it hit me, his smell.

He is the one giving off that intoxicating scent.

 

Louis's P.O.V

I felt so small under his gaze.

I knew for certain now that he was in fact an alpha, an unmated one that is.

Looking up to answer i gasped, seeing the way Harry's pupils seemed to be dilated.

Liam must have noticed my discomfort as he answered for me.

'This is Louis, he just moved here last week and he is part of our group now.'

Harry nodded before studying me for a while.

'You're an omega.' he stated his voice calm.

My eyes widened looking at him.

'How... How did you know?' I asked looking at him.

'Your smell, it's pretty fucking strong i'm suprised no one noticed yet.'

'My smell? Liam, did you know too?' i asked looking at him.

'No i didn't and to be honest, i can't smell you at all. it can be because i am mated but the other alpha's don't seem to smell you either it's just harry.' Liam spoke up, looking like he was deep in tought.

 

The rest of the day i was pondering over what Harry and Liam had said.

Liam was right no one else seemed to be able to smell me, so why could Harry smell me?

I was so deep in thought i hadn't noticed the teacher had already begin to put us into groups.

Of course Niall and Liam where a group and the rest of the mates were to.

Since i didn't have a mate though i could be paired with anyone.

What i didn't expect though was for the teacher to pair me up with the one and only Harry Styles.

 

Being a pair meant the alpha had to take care of and protect the omega they were paired with from any harm.

They were to protect us omega's from alpha's who had bad intentions and sometimes it turned out that some pairs became mates at the end.

I was terrified though.

The only alpha i had ever known was the man that called himself my dad, and he wasn't known for being soft and sweet.

My dad was an alpha like many others, he was scary and aggresive.

So at a very young age i came to fear unmated alpha's, i was scared they would do to me what my dad did to my mum.

Knock her up and then leave her when it turned out i was an omega.

 

Although harry didn't seemed to be the type to be really aggressive or possesive over someone, i still didn't trust him.

Let's just hope this will all turn out for the better.


	7. Seven

Harry's P.O.V

It's been a week since i first met Louis, He blended into our group pretty well.

Still i could see he always hesitated whenever he was around me, like he was scared of me.

I wondered why, but i guess i wouldn't find out anytime soon.

 

It was lunch break now and we were talking about our group project for music.

Suddenly Louis stood up saying he had to grab some books before the next class started.

I offered to come with him but he declined my offer.

 

Louis had been gone for a couple minutes now and an uneasy feeling started to grow in my abandom, like something was about to happen.

I stood up, telling the boys i had to go to the bathroom but actually i went and looked for Louis.

Walking through the school i couln't find him at first, As soon as i rounded the corner though i saw it.

Louis was pinned to the Lockers by an alpha, he looked frightened trying to push the alpha away.

 

I don't know what came over me but in a split second i growled, seeing red i jumped on the other alpha.

I smashed him on the ground growling at him to leave Louis alone, just as i was about to hit him i heard Louis whimper.

I froze, coming back to myself i looked up to see Louis shaking looking frightened.

I reached out to comfort him but dropped my hand immediately when i saw Louis flinch

'Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. something just snapped in me when i saw him doing that too you.' I mumbled, studying Louis reaction.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit but i could see he was still scared.

'It's okay I.... euhm thankyou Harry.' He whispered, looking at the ground.

Suddenly the alpha stood up growling at Louis.

What i didn't expect was for Louis to race over to me, grabbing my arm.

I pushed Louis behind me telling him to go and get the boys, while i growled at the alpha in front of me.

Just as i could hear Louis started to run to get them the alpha charged at me.

I growled, my eyes glooming a vicious yellowish/red collor as i charged back at him.

I mannaged to get a couple good hits at his face before he had me pinned to the ground, i growled blocking his incoming hits.

I wasn't even trying to really fight back anymore but that changed when i heard Louis cry out my name in fear.

I growled once again throwing the other alpha of off me before Liam came rushing to my side.

The other alpha must have realised he couldn't win as he turned around and rushed away.

As i turned around i was almost knocked to the ground when my arms were suddenly full of a crying Louis.

For some reason my alpha instincts kicked in and i held Louis close, whispering soothing words into his hair.

After a while Louis pulled back appologizing over and over.

I laughed it's alright Louis i don't mind, I'm just glad you are okay.

Louis blushed and looked down, not long after the bell rang and we all made our way to our classes.

I swear this boy will be the death of me


	8. Eight

Louis's P.O.V

The whole day i couldn't stop thinking about what Harry did for me.

He safed me without a second thought.

He could have gotten injured really bad but still he didn't hesitate to get the alpha away from me.

 

I didn't know what went through my head when i jumped on Harry, hugging him when i started to cry.

I expected him to pull away but instead he pulled me closer, calming me down.

 

The fact is i wasn't scared because Harry is an alpha, i am scared because of what i feel whenever i am around him.

Whenever he is close i feel safe and comfortable, Most of all though i feel this electric shock whenever he touches me.

That's what is scaring me, i didn't know what it meant.

 

Maybe i could ask my mom when i came home today, she would know right?

Just as school was out the weather decided to be a bitch and start pooring down rain.

I cursed at myself for walking today instead of taking the car.

Just as i was about to get into the rain a hand on my shoulder stopped me, i immediately knew who it was as that electric feeling coursed through my veins.

'Did you walk to school today?' I heard Harry's voice speak up as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

'Yeah, didn't think it would be pouring today though.'

'It's alright come on i will take you home.' Harry said grabbing my hand and leading me too his car.

I was speechless, did he do this because of the pairing or was there something else going on?

Besides me giving the directions to my house the ride was silent.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, the music playing softly.

Resting my head against the window i looked at the scenery passing by.

 

Arriving at my house i started growing nervous.

'Thank you, would you euhm... would you like to come in?' i asked softly.

Harry smiled ' i would love to.'

And so we both got out running too the porch to get dry

'Mom i'm home and i brought someone with me.' I yelled through the house.

'I'm in the kitchen honey.' came my moms responce.

 

I walked into the kitchen, harry following closely behind.

Greeting my mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek before i turned to Harry.

'Mom this is Harry, Harry my mom.'

My mom stood up engulving Harry in a hug, mumbling on and on how she was happy to meet one of my friends.

I blushed, embarrased at my moms antics.

Harry didn't seem to mind though as he laughed and greeted my mom.

After this embarrassing encounter we sat down with some tea, talking about Harry's family and school.

It turned out that my mom had known Harry's parents for a very long time, they went to the same school but when they moved the contact kind of came to a stop.

We had been talking for a couple of hours before Harry had to go.

I stood up and walked with him to the door, saying goodbye before he got in his car and drove off.

'He is really nice.' my mom stated as i walked back into the kitchen.

'Yeah he is.' I mumbled trying to avoid the topic.

 

But as my mom started cooking i couldn't help but ask about that feeing i got whenever i was with harry.

I just didn't expect her to say that normally only happened between mates.


	9. Nine

Unknown person's P.O.V

I was lurking in the dark, watching them from afar.

I watched as they dissapeared inside the house, appearing in the kitchen were they greeted the woman.

They settled down and started talking but i was to far away to hear.

 

It was about an hour or three later when they stood up, Appearing at the front door not long after.

They said their goodbyes as the alpha left in his car, driving of into the night.

I had been following the pair for a couple of weeks now, watching them.

Observing their ways.

One thing was very clear, to get the alpha i would have to get the boy.

To get him though i would have to come up with a plan.

The thing is i would have him already if that stupid boy didn't fuck everything up today.

 

The alpha was a danger to my cause and so i needed to tame him a bit.

That's how i came up with the perfect plan.

 

I would get the omega, giving him an injection to induce his heat.

After that i would bring him home And we would see how long it takes for the alpha to come running to get him.

I smirked to myself as i turned around dissapearing into the night.

This plan would work just wait.

No matter what it would take i would get my brother to back down so i could take his place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a short chapter to show you what is going on.
> 
> You will get to know who the unknown person is further ahead in the story so yeah.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story.


	10. Ten

Niall's P.O.V

After school today Liam took me out for dinner.

He wanted to go to some fancy restaurant but i got him to settle for nando's

Who doesn't love nando's?

 

While i munched happily on the different dishes i ordered i noticed Liam was deep in tought, staring blankly ahead of him.

'Li-Li what ya thinkin bout?' i mumbled through my mouth full of chicken.

Liam snapped out of his toughts and looked at me.

'What? oh euhm i... i was just thinking about Harry and Louis.'

'What about them?' i questioned.

'It's just that.. don't you think they are acting like a mated couple sometimes? take today, I saw how Harry's instincts kicked in. he wanted to protect Louis no matter what. Alpha's don't just do that for any Omega they see.'

'What is your point Liam?' i asked getting confused.

'My point is that if it wasn't Louis, Harry would have never attacked the other alpha.' Liam stated

 

Liam's statement made me think, i guess he was right.

I had never seen harry this worked up about anything, except for that one time long ago.

'Yeah, i guess you're right. but i don't think that is a bad thing, Louis and Harry are so cute together.'

Liam laughed. 'I guess you're right about that.'

I did understand Liams worry though, I guess he didn't want either of them getting hurt.

Let's just hope they didn't

 

After dinner Liam took me to get some icecream before we went home.

At home I took a quick shower while Liam made the both of us some tea.

After the shower i got downstairs, cuddling up against Liam on the couch who immediately put his arm around me and handed me my tea.

 

We sat in silence for a while before my eyes were starting to get heavy.

Not long after i fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Liam's P.O.V

I noticed Niall started to fall asleep so i carefully took the cup out of his hand, putting it on the table.

Turning down the volume of the tv i watched as Niall's breath's eventually evened out, indicating he fell asleep.

I watched as his featured evened out, he looked so young and small when he was asleep.

It just made me want to hold him in my arms forever.

I carefully picked him up, walking up the stairs to get him into bed.

As i tucked Niall in and made sure he was asleep i walked over to the desk.

Grabbing my laptop i went online.

I knew we were still young but i didn't want to wait any longer.

I was going to propose to him.


	11. Eleven

Louis's P.O.V

As i was walking too school the next day i couldn't help but feel like i was being followed.

I brushed it of as me being paranoid again, Oh how i wish i hadn't done that.

Before i knew what was happening a hand clamped down over my mouth and i was dragged into a van.

I tried to scream but it was no use, no one would hear me.

This is when i regretted i ever decided to take the short route through the forest.

A cloth was pushed against my mouth and soon everything went black.

 

 

When i woke up i didn't know were i was or what happened.

When i tried to move though i found out i was chained.

My eyes widened as everything came rushing back to me.

I looked around trying to find out were i was but it was too dark, the only light coming from a small lamp in the middle of the room.

Soon though the door opened and a girl i immediately knew was an alpha came into the room.

When she came closer though i gasped, why did she look so much like Harry and why was i here?

 

'You're here because i want what my brother has.' The girl stated her voice bored.

'What? how.... what do you need me for?' i asked, my voice wavering from the fear.

'I need you because my brother is quite fond of you, So when i have you my brother has no choice then to submit to me.' she smirked wickedly, watching me from the other side of the room.

It suddenly all seemed so clear to me. 'Harry! what do you want from him!' I yelled the fear leaving my body,being replaced for anger.

'Oh Louis don't you get it, you poor boy. what i want is to be the best. I'm sick of our parents seeing him as the all mighty alpha, the one who will take the family bussines. The bussines that i want!' She yelled in her alpha voice causing me to whimper.

'Now listen up i had a plan but i guess this one is even better. I am gonna call Harry with this phone of yours i took, and you will tell him to come get you. There are some rules though. You will only tell him what i tell you too and you won't tell him who i am.'

I nodded quickly, afraid of what she would do when i didn't listen to her. she was an alpha after all.

Harry picked up after the second ring his voice sounding worried.

'Louis why aren't you in school? you already missed three classes.'

'Listen Harry Someone took me, i am at Railway Road 530. It is an old abandoned warehouse. I can't tell you anything else just.... just come whenever you can please.' I asked my voice barely a whisper while The girls gaze was on me.

I hear Harry growl on the other side of the line like i had never heard him before, If i didn't know him i would be scared of him.

 

Harry's P.O.V

As soon as the line went death i stood up growling, scaring the boys with my behaviour.

'Harry what is going on were is Louis?'

'Someone took him to get me, i don't know who or why but i have to go and get him.' i answered wanting to leave as soon as possible.

'Wait i will come with you harry you don't know what you will find when you arrive.' Liam said making a move to stand up.

'No Liam, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. I will be alright just.... if i'm not back with Louis at the end of the day call my parents yeah.' I asked.

As soon as the answer left Liam's lips i took off.

I probably drove way over the speed limit but right now i couldn't find the will to care.

 

I arrived at the warehouse around half an hour later.

I quickly got out and stormed into the warehouse, looking around everywhere untill i came to a closed off door.

It didn't open immediately so i kicked it with all my power causing the door to fly open.

I looked around until my eyes fell on Louis chained to a wall, he looked frightened.

Before i could run up to him to free him though someone else appeared in my vision.

 

I immediately noticed it was another alpha though i couldn't see who it was as he or she was wearing a mask.

'Harry!' Louis yelled his voice wavering.

I stepped forward growling and baring my teeth at the alpha in front of me, Who in turn did the same to me.

That's when i noticed it, the voice, the clothing, it was none other then my own sister.

'Gemma! Let him go now!'

'Oh but why would i do that my dear brother, this is so much fun.'

'Just... what do you want Gemma.' i sighed, observing her every move.

'What i want my dear brother is to take over your spot. i want to take over the family bussiness. mom and dad may like you but you don't deserve it! you can't even get yourself a mate. you're weak!' She yelled, from the corner of my eyes i saw Louis flinch.

Something inside me snapped and i jumped on my sister.

We were fighting for a while before i heard Louis soft voice speak up.

'Harry, please stop.' And i did i froze listening to every word Louis said.

My sister smirked. ' Just like i said, you're weak. Look at you listening to a pathetic little Omega,'

'Enough Gemma!' I yelled, my alpha taking over.

'You can have the family bussiness i never wanted it anyways! Now let him go!'

Gemma stood up and walked over to Louis, and just like that she let him go.

Louis ran over to me holding me tight.

'It's alright Lou, you're safe. i won't let you go.'

 

I looked up to see what Gemma was doing but she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly i heard the door slam close and a ticking sound followed soon.

I smelled smoke and my eyes widened.

'We have to leave now.' i said running up to the door.

I tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

Looking around i noticed there was a hole in the wood in the corner.

I took Louis over there, Louis would fit but i was too big.

'Louis go now, this warehouse wil collapse any second!' I yelled at him but he didn't move.

'I won't leave without you Harry.' He whispered before walking around the barn.

I studied him, wondering what he was doing.

Not long after though he game back holding i steel pipe with a sharp point at the end.

Before i knew what he was doing he walked over to the hole, smashing the pipe against the wood.

That's when i get it, he tried to create a bigger hole for me to fit.

I took over from him and soon the hole was big enough.

I let Louis crawl through it, quickly following myself.

We ran to the car quickly getting in.

Just as i turned around and drove off a massive explosion followed.

Did Gemma really try to kill me or was this the doing of someone else?


	12. Twelve

Harry's P.O.V

After the incident in the warehouse i haven't seen my sister at all.

It has been two weeks since that day and even though i shouldn't be, i'm still worried.

Yeah she might have kidnapped Louis to put me under pressure but she's still my sister.

Her mate and fiancee Luke called to ask if she was home and why she hasn't called him at all the past two weeks.

Did something happen to her?

 

Those thoughts went to the back of my head when my phone rang.

Who would call in the middle of the night?

I picked up only to hear Louis soft voice on the other side of the line.

'Hazza?'

'yeah, what's wrong Lou?'

'I'm scared can you come please.'

At first i didn't understand why he was scared but then i heard the thunder outside quickly followed by a whimper from Louis.

'Lou, are you scared of the thunder?'

'I.... Please come Hazza.' Louis whispered on the other side of the line.

'I'm on my way Lou just ten minutes okay.'

'Okay can.... can you stay on the line and talk to me please?'

'Of course Lou.'

I quickly got into my car and drove off to Louis house.

During the ride i kept talking to Louis, calming him down.

I arrived at Louis house and a second later the door opened up, revealing a shaking Louis.

He looked so small like that.

We went inside and up to his room quietly as to not wake up his mom.

Louis crawled back in bed telling me to get in.

I layed down next to him but i didn't touch him yet, I didn't really know what to do.

Suddenly Louis curled up against my chest, his arm laying over my stomach.

I was a bit shocked at first but then I put my arm around his waist pulling him closer.

It didn't take long before Louis fell asleep again, soft puffs of breath hitting my neck.

 

I was watching him as he slept, so peaceful and small.

He looked so young when he slept, and in that moment i knew it for sure.

I wanted him, i wanted him to be my mate.

I kept watching Louis before eventually i fell asleep too.

 

I woke up in the morning with a heavy feeling on my arm and stomach.

I groaned opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings.

At first i was confused as to where i was but as i looked down i saw Louis was still asleep curled up against me.

I smiled as everything became clear again.

 

After a while Louis stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes.

'Morning Lou.' i whispered softly

Louis rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple of times before looking up at me.

'Morning Hazza.' he mumbled, the sleep lazing his voice

 

We didn't move for a while until Louis stomach growled loudly.

I laughed, come on let's get you some breakfast Lou.

 

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen with Louis following close behind.

'What do you want to eat Lou?'

'Can i have pancakes please?' he asked his eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Of course, come here.'

Louis walked over to me and i tilted him up, putting him down on the counter next to me.

Louis blushed looking down smiling before he was watching me gather all the ingredients.

 

The cooking didn't take all that long.

Just as it was almost finished Louis mother came walking into the kitchen.

'Good morning honey did you..... Oh hello Harry nice to see you here.'

I smiled. ' Nice to see you too Jay.'

I finished the pancakes dividing them onto three plates before putting them down on the table.

'Breakfast.' i Said while tilting Louis of the counter again.

We all said down eating as Louis explained to his mom why i was here.

I could see this certain glint in her eyes as Louis was talking but i couldn't quite place what it was.

Guess it was just something between mother and son.


	13. Thirteen

Liam's P.O.V

I had everything planned out, today was the day.

While the boys put everything in place i needed to get Niall to come with me.

This appeared to be a difficult task as he kept asking where we were going, I just couldn't tell him until we arrived.

Let's just hope he doesn't suspect anything right now as we were on our way to the place

 

Zayn's P.O.V

While Liam was getting Niall here Harry, Louis and I were working on getting everything perfect.

Liam had called us two days ago telling us the news and asking if we wanted to help, of course we said yes.

 

So here we were in the open space in the woods, with a pond surrounded by flowers and trees.

While i was making up the table Harry was cooking all of the food and Louis was hanging up Lights along the lines of trees surrounding us.

It was silent and peaceful, the birds singing and flying around.

Liam made the right choice, this was the perfect place to ask Niall to marry him.

I was excited i had known Liam and Niall since we were all really young, they belonged together and i was really happy for them.

Let's just hope they aren't thinking about children yet.

 

It was about an hour later, we where finishing off all the final touches.

Liam and Niall could arrive anytime now.

When we were done with the final touches we all hid behind the trees, waiting to come out after Liam asked him.

It wasn't long before two pairs of footsteps were heard along with the excited chatter of Niall.

 

Liam's P.O.V

This was it, we were almost at the place and my heart began to beat faster.

I was nervous, even if he is my mate he could still say no.

Maybe he thinks it is to early or maybe he thinks it is stupid.

Doubts were racing through my head but they were quickly replaced when i hear Niall gasp.

'Li-Li what is this?'

I smiled softly. 'Just wanted too suprise you come on.'

I led Niall to his seat like you always see in those cheesy movies before sitting down myself.

I took off the bowls revealing all the food, harry really put a lot of work in this.

We were eating just talking about the surroundings and everything for a while.

As the minutes past by my nerves started to grow more and more.

I couldn't wait any longer.

'Niall baby, will you stand up for me.' i asked, my voice wavering a bit.

Niall raised his eyebrow in question but did as i asked him too.

As i got down on my knees in front of him his eyes widened, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Niall,

I have known you since we were just little pups, always playing around and pulling pranks.

As we grew older i realised my feelings for you started to grow.

It wasn't long before we both realised we wanted more.

A year later we were happily mated to each other.

I will never forget that day as it was one of the happiest days in my life.

As the years passed by we grew so close, everyone could see we belonged to each other.

Baby i have loved you since then and i will love you forever.

No matter what happends we will always be together.

Baby will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

 

As soon as i finished my speach Niall fell down in my arms crying.

I put my hands around him securely never wanting to let him go.

'Yes, yes yes i.... of course i will marry you Li.' I heard Nialls muffled voice.

When he pulled back i smilled putting the ring around his finger.

'I love you baby.' i whispered before kissing him softly.

Not long after The boys apeared from behind the trees smiling before diving in for a group hug and a congratulation


	14. Fourteen

Louis's P.O.V

After Liam had proposed to Niall yesterday i couldn't help but feel that thugging feeling in the back of my mind, The feeling to be mated to someone.

Growing up i didn't feel much for that but recently it was like my body started craving it more and more.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house.

Tonight we would be having our weekly movie night, at my house this time.

Opening the door i was met with the boys and Rosalie but next to rosalie stood a guy i had never seen before.

I felt small as the guy was openly checking me out before walking in with the rest of them.

Harry and Liam helped me put all the snacks and drinks on the table before we all sat down ready to start the movie.

'Euhm I... who is he?' i asked looking over at the boy next to zayn and Rosalie.

'Oh sorry Louis this is my brother Michael, Michael this is Louis.' Rosalie said, her voice full of excitement while she glanced at her brother.

'Nice to meet you Louis, Rosalie told me a lot about you but she didn't tell me how cute you are.' Michael said smirking at me.

I thought i heard a growl errupt from Harry's throat but i wasn't sure.

'Yeah.. nice to meet you too i guess.' i whispered softly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in my own home.

To avoid talking to him any longer i started the movie, curling up in the recliner i was sitting on.

 

After about an hour i had to go to the bathroom.

I stood up excusing myself before walking into the hallway, what i didn't realise though was that Michael followed me closely.

Just as i was about to enter the bathroom someone spinned me around, pinning me to the wall.

My eyes widened as i looked up into michael's green ones, there was this glint in his eyes i couldn't quite point out.

Suddenly i felt his breath ghost over my neck.

'You smell so good Louis.' he moaned into my neck.

I whimpered when i felt his lips attach to my neck sucking a dark bruise, marking my skin.

I wanted to push him away but it was like my body was fighting me.

As Michael continued his way down my neck i felt it, That unmistakable feeling.

My heat, I wasn't supposed to go into heat for another week but i guess Michael triggered it.

Suddenly i pannicked, I pushed Michael away running into the room again.

I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

'Lou what's going..... fuck!' I heard harry's voice speak up growling out the last word causing me to moan soflty.

'Haz I.... Please.' I whispered, not really having any idea what i was asking for.

'Liam he is getting into heat we have to get him out of here before i can't resist it anymore.' harry growled through gritted teeth.

Suddenly i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

'Michael.' i whispered

'I'm right here baby, i will take care of you don't worry.' He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

'I.. No I don't I...' I didn't know what i wanted anymore.

The only things racing trough my mind were AlphaAlphaAlpha and KnotKnotKnot.

Before any of that could happen though i was torn away from Michael's arms and into Zayn's

I was so far gone, whining for an alpha to take me already.

 

I didn't really have any idea what was going on anymore.

Everything was a blur but somehow i ended up in my room, Niall standing next to me.

Suddenly Niall handed me a glas of water and some pills.

'Drink this Louis.' he spoke up, barely hearable through the hase surrounding me.

I took the pills before shedding all my clothes and getting on the bed.

Niall left not long after locking the door securely.

 

After cumming a couple of times the hase surrounding me seemed to fade away a bit.

I heard Growling coming from downstairs, It sounded like they were fighting.

Let's just hope they weren't


	15. Fifteen

Harry's P.O.V

I was just about to check on Louis and Michael when Louis came running into the room.

He looked panicked and i could see sweat starting to form on his forehead.

I was just asking him what was going on when i smelled it.

Fuck, normally Louis smelled so good but right now he smelled like heaven.

That sweet intoxicating smell.

I growled low in my throat trying not to jump on him.

Suddenly i saw the big blue/yellow-ish spot forming on his throat, What did Michael do to him?

 

After Michael had come in putting his arms around Louis waist everything passed by in a blur of red hot rage.

While Niall took Louis away, Rosalie and Zayn went to another room quickly.

I guess they knew what was coming, and with three alpha's in the room it wouldn't end well.

 

I heard Liam's voice barking out for us not to do it but it was too late.

I charged at Michael, baring my teeth.

We clashed and soon the first hits were thrown at each other, even if Liam wanted us to stop he wouldn't be able to do it right now.

I managed to get some really good punches at Michael's face.

Suddenly though i felt a pain shoot through my head, I felt too the ground my sight blurred.

Hit after hit was aimed at my face, I managed to dodge some of them.

 

I could feel the blood flowing out of the back of my head.

I was getting lightheaded and everything slowly turned black.

 

I couldn't give up now i had to do this for Louis.

With all the strenght i had left i hit Michael causing him to tumble of off me, after that everything turned black.

 

 

When i woke up again i didn't know where i was or what happened.

Looking around the room i realised i must be in a hospital.

That thought was confirmed as a door opened and Liam walked in followed by a man in a long white coat.

'Ah mister styles i see you are awake, how are you feeling.'

As i answered i tried to sit up straight, wincing at the pain shooting through my head.

'I'm.. shit.... i'm fine.' i groaned looking up at the doctor.

'Well you took quite some damage to your head young man, quite frankly you're lucky your friend here got you to the hospital.'

'It isn't that bad i feel fine, can i go now.' i groaned, annoyed by that stupid doctor already.

'Certainly not sir, we have to make sure you won't get any internal bleedings.'

I didn't have much time to argue after that as i was ruched to a room to get a scan of my head.

 

After the scan we had to wait back in my room for the result, which came about an hour later.

'So mister styles, you are quite the lucky man. you didn't incur any internal damage, we stitched up the wound on the back of your head. as for your face, it needs time to heal but it will be alright. i guess you are free to go as you please.'

'yeah thanks.' I mumbled quickly getting up, can you drive me home Liam?

'Sure, let's go Niall is in the waiting room.'

 

As we all walked out of the hospital Niall kept asking questions about me, about Louis and about Michael.

I knew he meant well but i was getting more and more pissed as the seconds past.

I got into the back of the car, tuning out the sounds of their happy chattering.


	16. Sixteen

Louis's P.O.V

Thanks to the pills Niall gave me my heat only lasted two days.

Right now i had just finished showering and putting on my clothes.

My mom questioned me if it was smart to go to school already today but i wanted too, i needed to know if Harry was okay.

I grabbed my bag and an apple before i heard a car honk outside, must be Liam who was picking me up.

 

I got into the car greeting Liam and Niall before we drove off to school.

During the ride i kept asking them about Harry but they didn't say a word about how he was doing.

I was getting more and more anxcious, was he okay?

I catched myself worrying about Harry while i wasn't worrying about Michael at all.

I told myself it was because i had known Harry for way longer then Michael but deep down i knew this wasn't true.

 

We arrived at school about half an hour later and immediately i spotted Harry's car, So he was in school then.

I think i have never gotten out of a car on school ground as fast as I did today.

Looking around i spotted Harry standing by the tree with Zayn and Rosalie.

I sped off to them, leaving Niall and Liam to laugh at how excited i was.

Truth is i wasn't excited, i was anxcious at how Harry was doing.

 

'Hey Lou.' Zayn spoke up as soon as i reached them causing Harry to look up at well.

I gasped, He had bruises all over his face.

'Harry I... What.' My lip begun to quiver and soon i was crying, clinging to Harry's arm.

 

Harry's P.O.V

'Hey Lou.' Zayn spoke up causing me to look up as wel.

I heard Louis gasp but i coudn't quite read his emotions.

'Harry I.... What.' he whispered softly while his lip begun to quiver.

He stept forward clinging onto my arm and soon he begun to cry.

I sighed wrapping my arms around his petite form while whispering soothing words into his ear.

It seemed like i did that quite alot ever since i started to know him but i didn't mind.

 

'It's my fault isn't? Harry i'm sorry i didn't mean too.. He and I... I didn't know what to do.' Louis mumbled lifting his head to look at me.

'It's not your fault at all Louis. I was just mad at him for what he did too you. I... I was mad at him for touching you. I was the one who was supposed to touch you like that not him.' I spoke up growling out the last words.

I heard Louis gasp and that's when i realised what i said, It was too late to take it back now.

 

'You... Harry do you like me?' Louis asked, suddenly looking really serieus.

'I.. yeah i do Louis. I like you a lot.' I spoke up, watching Louis for any reaction.

It remaint silent for a while before Louis spoke up again.

'I, I like you too i think Harry but i'm scared. I.. I have never felt anything like this before.' Louis whispered softly not looking at me.

'It's alright Louis, we can take it as slow as you want. we don't have to mate yet i'm just glad you like me too.' I whispered softly, tilting Louis head with my fingers looking into those beautiful blue eyes.


	17. Seventeen

Harry's P.O.V

When i took Louis home after school today i didn't expect to pull up into a driveway full of police cars.

My mind immediately wandered off to Gemma, did she come home?

I guess we would find out now.

As we walked into the house i heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Just as we were about to walk into the kitchen Louis stopped dead in his tracks, staring at something in front of us.

Looking up i realised what he was staring at, there she was standing against the wall.

Just as i was about to growl, pushing Louis behind me i noticed how beat up she looked.

My parents took us all into the kitchen were we sat down surrounded by police officers.

I could sense Louis distress and pulled him into my lap, to which he immediately cuddled up holding on to me.

After a short silence the explenation begun.

Gemma spoke up about her problems and why she needed the bussiness.

She needed the money to pay a depth, She just got involved in the wrong people.

It was never her plan to harm anyone and she wasn't the one who blew up the warehouse.

I wanted to hate her, wanted to blame her for everything but i couldn't

She was my sister and her eyes were so sincere i believed her.

Together we decided to give her the money.

She would pay the people at the destined place but that wasn't all.

The police had put a tracker on the money and would get the man who did this.

After that it would all be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit of a short chapter because it just fits better into the story that way.
> 
> anyways enjoy
> 
> X Rose


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT!! (LOUIS HEAT AND SOULBONDING) ENJOY ;)

Harry's P.O.V

Just the other day we got a call from the police that everything was completed.

The guys who had blackmailed Gemma into doing what she did were caught and prosecuted.

I was glad it was all over, Gemma kept appologizing and eventually Louis seemed to warm up to her a bit. 

 

Right now I was sitting at my desk working on a homework assigment due next week while Louis did the same sitting on my bed.

I sneeked little glances at him every now and then just to see how his nose would scrunch up when he was in thought or how his tongue would poke out when he was writing something down.

The past week Louis and I had grown really close, he would always cling to my side no matter were we went.

I was glad Louis was always at my side heck we even slept in the same bed but still i wasn't really sure if he was ready.

Sure we promised to take it slow but every time i saw him i just couldn't help the thoughts flooding my head.

Thoughts of having him squirming underneath me begging me for more.

I quickly shook my head when i heard Louis soft voice call my name, turning around to face him.

 

Louis's P.O.V

'Harry?' I spoke softly not wanting to pull him out of his concentration.

Harry shook his head before turning to me, nodding to let me know he was listening.

'Are you almost finished i'm tired.' i spoke up, the end of my sentence cracking as i jawned.

'yeah i'm done, let's go to bed then yeah?' Harry said smiling.

 

After brushing our teeth and changing into some sweats we got into bed.

Harry turned on his side pulling my body back until his chest was flush against my back.

I sighed sinking further into Harry's warm body falling asleep not much later.

 

The next morning i woke up drenched in sweat and with a stirring pain in my abandom.

I groaned turning over only to feel slick dripping out of me.

My eyes widened as i rushed to the bathroom leaving a still sleeping Harry on the bed.

I shed my clothes and got into the shower to mask my scent.

 

Harry's P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning i was suprised to see i was fully hard.

I was trying to figure out why but i knew enough as i took a deep breath.

A sweet, intoxicating scent took over my sences.

I growled getting up and walking over to the ensuit bathroom were i heard the shower run.

I bursted into the room only to see Louis moaning, Rocking down on three of his fingers.

Louis eyes shot open when i growled again, he looked so desperate.

I was trying to get myself under control but then Louis spoke up.

'Please Harry.. I need you.' Louis moaned as he was still riding his own fingers.

That was it, I grabbed Louis taking him back to the bed.

I layed him down hovering over him while he was whining his blunt nails scratching at my arms.

'Ssshh baby i will take care of you.' I whispered.

I Slicked up myself using the slick dripping from Louis hole.

I positioned myself at his hole before slowly pushing in.

Louis moaned reaching up to kiss me, kissing him back i began to pull out again only to snap my hips back harder.

 

After the first trust Louis cried out coming all over himself but i didn't stop.

I continued trusting my hips at a faster past while marking up Louis entire body everywhere i could reach.

'Please Hazzaaaa' Louis whined his nail digging into my skin.

I lifted up Louis legs changing the angle before continuing to snap my hips at a fast pace.

Louis cried out coming for a third time, his hole clenching around me making him even tighter.

I groaned letting Louis know i was close and after just a couple more trust my knot popped locking us together, without thinking i bit down on Louis neck breaking the skin and succesfully bonding us together.

 

'Did you just....' Louis whispered looking at me.

'Yeahh i did.' I whispered back still trying to regain my breath.

All we could do know was stare at eachother as my knot went down.


	19. Nineteen

Harry's P.O.V

Louis and i had decided to get all of our family and friends together to tell them the news.

Even though Louis was scared of the reactions i knew everyone would be happy for us, Louis has always just been a lot more insecure then he should be.

 

We had invited everyone over to my own house I just bought this month and so here we were sitting in front of everyone.

Everyone was chatting away while Louis and i gave everyone drinks before settling down in front of them again.

When i cleared my throat everyone went silent looking our way.

'So Louis and i invited all of you here because we have something to tell you, Louis and I are mates.' I spoke up holding a shaking Louis close to me, he really was scared of their reactions.

It was silence for a while until one for one they congratulated us cheering and of course i didn't miss Niall's yell of I knew it! before Liam silenced him with a kiss.

I smiled from now on i got to do that to Louis whenever i wanted to, I wonder how i ever got so lucky.

After our announcement Zayn announced that him and Rosalie were also getting married.

 

To celebrate the exciting news of both of us we threw a massive party in my house with all of the families together.

Throughout the night we drunk, danced, talked and laughed.

I laughed seeing Louis dancing on top of the table slightly drunk.

I was really glad i fell in love with this bubbly, slighty crazy but wonderful little omega.

 

The last guests left at around 2AM and so i went and cleaned up the house while Louis was curled up on the couch telling me to clean faster.

I shook my head smiling at his antics.

When i was finished cleaning Louis was fast asleep on the couch, I lifted him up and when to bed pulling him into my chest.

I knew Louis would leave to his own home again tomorrow, only staying at my house during the weekends because we were still taking it slow.

Thoughts flooded my mind of Louis living with me, Of Louis and I starting a family when we were older.

 

I smiled and not soon after sleep took over my body.


	20. Twenty

Liam's P.O.V

Today was the day, After today i really would be married to Niall.

After months of planning everything from the cake to the flowers everything was done know.

 

I was nervous and i could sence Niall was too but i was glad Louis and Harry were here.

Durning the months of planning we decided Harry would be my best man and Louis would be Niall's best man.

We didn't want to leave Zayn out and so we asked zayn to help us design everything from the cake to the decorations.

Zayn had always been really artistic so he was ecstatic to help us.

 

As Harry and i were walking the aisle to stand in front waiting for Niall i grew more and more nervous.

I knew Niall would say yes but still a man can be nervous.

 

Suddenly the music started playing and the doors opened to reveal Niall with Louis at his side.

I gasped tears already starting to form in my eyes, Niall looked so amazing walking down the aisle.

A lot of tears and promises later we got the rings, kissing each other while everyone was cheering

 

After the ceremony we all left to go to the afterparty at a really big beach house we rented off with the help of Harry.

The venue was beautiful, lit up by thousands of beautiful lanterns hanging and standing everywhere.

 

While everyone enjoyed some food and drinks Niall and i went on the dancefloor for the first dance.

As i held him by the waist we slowly started dancing, with Niall's head on my shoulder i completely forgot about everything else around us all i cared about was my beautiful husband.

The sound of clapping filled the air as we slowly came to a stop, after that the real afterparty begun.

Everyone was dancing or talking to each other and it seemed like everyone was having fun.

This really is the best day of my life.


	21. twenty-One

Louis's P.O.V

After the wedding Niall and Liam took off to paris for their honeymoon.

I was really happy for them but deep inside i felt this jealousy, the want to have what they have.

I knew i was mated to Harry and i really love him but i couldn't help the feeling that something was missing, I just wish i knew what it was.

 

For the last three days Harry seemed so distant, He barely gave me any attention and rarely came over.

My mom told to give him time and that he would come around eventually, But why did i need to give him time?

Nothing happened between us, we were happy but after the wedding he suddenly started acting weird.

One time when i slept over at his house he was looking at his laptop but as soon as i came into the room he closed it.

What was he looking at and why couldn't i see it?

 

It stayed like this for over two weeks and i didn't know what to do anymore.

Today was our 1 Month anniversary and i just didn't know if i could expect harry to spend it with me.

I spend the day curled up on the couch with a blanket and a cuppa until at 2:00PM the bell rang.

SInce i was the only one home i sighed standing up to open the door.

I expected it to be Zayn or someone else but what i didn't expect was for the door to open to reveal Harry in a suit holding a bouquet of roses.

I turned around letting him in, not saying a word.

As i turned around i was pushed against the door by Harry.

'Heey baby, Happy anniversary.' he whispered

He leaned in and kissed me, for a split second i forgot i was mad at him but eventually i pushed him away.

Harry looked at me confused but before he could speak i did.

'What do you want Harry?' I asked, my face void of all emotion.

'What do you mean Louis, it's our anniversary so i came to take you out.' Harry stated like it all was that simple.

'Why now, You have been ignoring me for half the month and when we were together you acted really weird. what is going on Harry?' I asked, my voice wavering as tears started to prick my eyes.

This was it i though, He was going to tell me he found someone else right?

'Babe.... I acted so weird because i was planning everything for our anniversary, i wanted it to be a nice suprice for you but i never wanted to neglect you. I'm so sorry Baby can you forgive me.' Harry whispered looking me dead in the eye.

I could see he wasn't lying and so i nodded slowly a stray tear rolling down my cheek.

Harry opened his arms and hugged me tight.

'I'm sorry baby, i love you i would never want to hurt you.' He mumbled

I looked up at him and kissed him, it was a sweet and soft kiss filled with love.

'Now you should get dressed so we can go.' Harry said smiling

'Were are we going?' I asked, always being the curious one

'Just get dressed Lou, it's a surprise.'

I sighed knowing Harry wouldn't tell me so i bounded up the stairs to my bedroom.

Openingmy closet i went and looked for something fancy, i mean Harry was wearing a bloody suit and i must say he looked really hot.

Throwing everything i didn't like all over my room i sighed, i didn't know what to put on.

Then my eyes fell on a certain outfit in the back of my closet.

It was a really tight red pants with a white shirt and suspenders, I also had a matching pair of red panties with the outfit.

Yeah i know i like wearing panties, the thing is Harry didn't know.

I was nervous to find out what he would do when he found out but still i put on that outfit.

Putting on my White vans and ruffling my hair a bit i bounded down the stairs again.

Harry stared at me for a while and i started getting nervous, blushing as i looked down at the ground.

Suddenly a hand reached out pulling my head to look up at Harry.

'You look beautiful, now come on let's go.' Harry whispered.

I put on my coat and took Harry's hand as he led me to his car.

We drove to a pretty fancy looking restaurant, Harry helped me get out of the car and hand in hand we walked inside.

'Reservations for Mr.Styles.' Harry spoke up, the lady smiled and led us to a secluded little place away from the rest of the guest in the restaurant.

We mostly ate in silence occasionally making some small talk.

While we waited for the desert to come Harry grabbed my hand, I looked up at him and smiled.

'Louis, i want to ask you something.' Harry said, looking nervous.

I nodded my head to let him know i was listening.

'Move in with me.'

I was in shock for a while, Harry asked me to move in with him.

I guess he took my silence as a no as he looked away, letting go of my hand.

'I would love to Harry.' I whispered.

'What?' Harry asked looking suprised.

'I said i would love to Harry.'

Harry smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me, i smiled into the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat next to us and Harry pulled back, sitting down again.

The waiter looked between the two of us before putting our desert on the table.

I blushed as Harry was smirking, looking pretty proud of himself.

 

We ate our desert making plans on when i would move in with Harry.

Eventually we decided on moving my stuff the next week but harry wanted to ask my mother for her consent too.

I smiled, Harry may be an alpha but he also is the biggest Puppy i have ever met.

That's why i loved him so much though, he was different.


	22. Twenty-Two

Harry's P.O.V

 

Two days after I asked Louis to move in with me we went and asked his Mother.

She smiled and gave us her consent, telling me to take good care of her beloved son.

Of course I promised I would take good care of him, Louis nodding along in agreement.

 

And so here we were a week later unpacking Louis stuff into the closet we now shared, the house we now shared.

 

Louis has slept over a lot of times, half of the time he already practically lived here but now all his stuff was in here it just felt better.

It felt like home.

 

We had two weeks vacation from school and after that we would be taking our exams and graduate if everything went well.

Louis and I were sitting at the kitchen table, books in front of us while we were studying.

It took about two hours before I heard Louis sigh, closing his book.

I looked up seeing Louis was already looking at me.

'Can we please do something else for a bit, I'm bored.'

I laughed shaking my head, Louis always was the impatient one.

'Sure what do you want to do Lou?'

'Omg, omg can we make cupcakes Hazza? I love cupcakes!'

I nodded smiling fondly, standing up and walking over to the kitchen counter.

We grabbed all the ingredients we would need out of the cupboards and the fridge before we went to work.

Louis opened the bag of flour and as it opened flower flew up hitting Louis in the face.

I looked at him and started laughing, he looked so violated.

Louis started pouting and I couldn't help but kiss that pout right off his face.

When I pulled back I saw Louis blush, we had been together for a while now but still Louis was really shy.

I didn't mind though I loved to see Louis blush, he looked so cute whenever he did.

 

It was almost two hours of joking, laughing and trying to bake later that the cupcakes finally were in the oven.

 

We grabbed some drinks and watched some tv waiting for the cupcakes to finish.

The oven made a dinging sound and so I went to get the cupcakes out, Louis hot on my tail looking like a kid who just got a present.

 

I really did love Louis a lot, I loved it how he was so innocent and shy all the time. I loved how he would suddenly turn really sassy whenever he was comfortable enough. But most of all I loved how small he was, how I could just pick him up and carry him around as I pleased.

 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Louis yell, I never turned around that fast in my life.

Louis was standing in front of me holding his hand, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

'What happened baby?'

'I wanted a cupcake but that plate is really hot.' 

'Awh baby did you burn yourself? come here we will cool it, it will make it feel better okay sweetheart?'

Louis nodded and let me take him over to the sink, holding his hand under the lukewarm water for 20 minutes.

After these 20 minutes I grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss over the burn.

 

And as I gave Louis a cupcake after dinner he seemed to have long forgotten what happened an hour prior, happily munching away on his cupcake.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HONEYMOON SMUT ;) ENJOY

Niall's P.O.V

 

Liam and I decided to go to Paris for our honeymoon, we both had never been there and as they say it is the city of love.

We arrived late at night and decided we would just crash and see what we would do when we woke up tomorrow morning.

We curled up in the king sized bed in front of a massive window with a view of the Eiffel tower, soon enough I fell asleep.

 

 

I woke up to the sunlight illuminating the whole room in a beautiful rosy glow, I turned around only to realize the bed was empty.

I frowned and looked around until my eyes fell on a little note resting on the pillow next to me.

I picked it up , my smile returning as my eyes flew over the neat handwriting of my husband.

 

good morning beautiful,

I went out to get us some breakfast before we head out for the day, You looked so cute so I didn't have the guts to wake you up.

I will probably be back before you wake up but if I am not I wrote this note for you.

I love you beautiful.

Xx Your Husband

 

I put the note on the bedside table before taking a nice warm bath and getting dressed, when I walked into the kitchen I saw Liam sitting at the table.

I walked up to him greeting him with a kiss, Liam smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

Liam stood up and grabbed a bag out of the fridge containing to fresh baked banquettes to eat and some orange juice.

 

After breakfast we wend to go side seeing.

We started of at the arc de triomphe, followed by the Notre damme, parc monceau and when it started getting dark we went for dinner at the Eiffel tower.

 

We laughed and talked a lot during dinner, talking about everything we had seen today and what we would do tomorrow.

 

Getting back to the hotel I wanted to thank Liam for all of this, I just didn't know how.

So when we sat on the couch watching some tv I made a move, what better way to say thank you than to make Liam feel good?

I straddled Liam's lap smiling innocently at him, he looked at me confused for a second before I leaned in and kissed him with force effectively telling him what I wanted.

The kiss got heated pretty quickly and pretty soon I was gasping for air. 'Bedroom.' I breathed out before Liam lifted me up walking over to the bedroom.

 

He gently put me down before we both striped down our clothes.

Liam wanted to push me on the bed but I shook my head. 'Want to suck you.' I whispered before getting down on my knees.

'Fuck yeah' I heard Liam breathe out as I took his tip into my mouth, gently sucking and licking around his head.

After a while Liam gripped my hair in his hand, taking this as a sign I went further down bobbing my head.

With the minutes passing by I went further and further down until I was deep throating him.

As I started sucking and licking around the head before deep throating Liam again his hips stuttered causing me to gag a bit, I moaned at the feeling of Liam's tip hitting the back of my throat.

'Fuck my mouth Li' I rasped out.

Liam's grip on my hair tightened as he began fucking my mouth, gaining speed gradually.

I loosened my jaw and hollowed my cheeks to make it more pleasurable for the both us.

Eventually Liam pulled me off mumbling an 'don't want to cum yet.' before pulling up, his lips colliding with mine.

This time let Liam push me down on the bed.

Liam grabbed the lube I had conveniently placed on the bedside table putting it next to my legs before he went down, leaving blooming love bites on his path.

Liam opened the bottle of lube to slick up his fingers but I stopped him.

'Just fuck me I can take it, Li please.' Already too worked up to care about the sting.

Liam looked to be thinking for a while before he nodded slicking up his cock, positioning at my entrance before slowly pushing in.

I screwed my eyes shut at the mix of pain and pleasure as Liam bottomed out, stopping to give me time to adjust.

'move.' I breathed out before Liam pulled out only to slam back in again.'

I was a moaning mess underneath him as he kept going at a relentless pace.

Liam lifted my legs up over his shoulders, the change in angle causing him to hit my prostate dead every time I he trusted in.

'Li I... Uh I'm close.' I moaned out.

'Me too baby.'

Liam grabbed my cock as he begun pumping me in time with his trust.

I cried out moaning Liam's name as I came hard, cum covering my chest.

I went limp as Liam's trust became sporadic, I could feel his knot forming at the base and with a final trust it popped, locking us together.

Liam bend down and kissed me softly as I smiled.

'Love you Li.'

'Love you to babe, now get some sleep.'

I didn't have to be told twice as not soon after sleep took over my mind.


	24. Twenty-Four

Liam's P.O.V

 

Today was the last day Niall and I would spend in Paris before flying back to London first thing tomorrow morning.

Last week I had heard Niall talking with Louis about Disney land and so I decided I would take him there as a last surprise of our honeymoon.

with the help of Harry I was able to pay for all of this.

Harry insisted on paying for everything including a limousine and driver to get to Disney land.

I told him it was way too much but we all know Harry, and so here we were in a limousine on our way to spend the day in Disney land.

 

We at arrived at the park around 11:00AM, Harry got us VIP passes and so we didn't have to wait in the massive lines to get in an attraction.

During the day Niall pulled me along to every single attraction possible.

 

As the day came to an end and the park was about to close I took Niall to a nice little restaurant on the boulevard.

The restaurant was nothing fancy but nice and warm.

 

My eyes scanned over menu card, there were so many things that looked delicious.

Eventually I settled on some chicken parmesan and a bottle of wine for the both of us, Niall settled on a dish called shrimp jungle.

Soon a waiter came taking our order before disappearing to get it.

While we waited on our food to arrive we talked about home and how we soon would be graduating.

 

Niall was yet to decide what he do after we do graduated while I already at the hospital, I didn't mind I told Niall he didn't have to work.

 

I knew Niall wanted to do something with music and so I let him, I mean who am I to stop him from doing what he loves.

 

Our conversation came to an end right as the waiter come with our food and the wine.

The dinner was nice, the food was good and the wine just added to that.

 

After dinner we went and walked over the boulevard for a bit, taking some pictures before we went back to the hotel.

 

We had already packed most of our things except for the necessities we would still need so when we arrived we brushed our teeth and got into bed, watching tv for a bit before we both fell asleep.


	25. Twenty-five

Harry's P.O.V

 

Today Liam and Niall would be coming back from Paris so Louis and I went to the airport to pick them one.

 

The speaker sounded, informing that their plane had arrived, Louis stood up and went to wait at the gate. 

 

The doors of terminal opened up revealing a shit load off people all probably coming back from their vacation.

 

Eventually even before they came into view I could hear Niall's loud and bubbly voice over all the other noise.

 

I saw Liam and Niall looking around before they spotted me and Louis and walked over to us.

We all greeted each other with a hug and hello before we got to my car.

Niall and Louis decided to go sit in the back together while Liam got into the passenger seat.

 

The whole ride back to Liam and Niall's shared apartment we talked about everything that we had done, and how their honeymoon was.

I knew Liam still didn't like the fact that I had paid for their whole honeymoon but I didn't mind I had enough money and as my friends they needed it, I mean I wouldn't have done it just for anyone but I have known them since we were pups.

 

Arriving at their flat Louis and I decided to stay for a while before we would go back home to study probably.

We watched a movie, played some games and drank some beer and before we realized it was already 5:00PM.

 

Louis and I said goodbye and drove home, making a stop on the way to get some ice cream and ingredients to make dinner tonight.

 

While I went to kitchen start dinner Louis went upstairs to take a shower.

I smiled as I heard Louis, he had told me a while ago he loved singing and i must say I loved listening to his voice.

 

Just as I finished dinner and put the plates on the table I heard Louis's footsteps coming down the stairs.

I smiled as he appeared in the kitchen just wearing some boxers and one of my sweaters, which was way to big on him but he looked adorable.

I scooped him up kissing him softly as he started to giggle.

'The food's getting cold Hazza.'

'Hmm maybe I'm not so hungry.' I mumbled looking at Louis who swatted at my head and laughed.

'Put me down you big oaf I am hungry.' Louis pouted and yeah how could I say no to that face.

 

After dinner and went to cleaning everything up while Louis skipped away to god knows were, I swear he is still a little kid but that's why I love him so much.

He is so carefree and happy most of the time and I love to see him smile.

 

When I was done cleaning up I went on a quest to find Louis, which wasn't easy as the house I bought for us wasn't exactly a small one.

Eventually I found him in the library curled up on the couch in the corner with a book on his lap, He was sound asleep and so I carefully removed the book before picking him and putting him in bed.

 

When I was sure Louis was tucked in good I went to sit at the desk opening up a book myself to get some studying in before I went to bed too.


	26. twenty-six

Louis's P.O.V

 

Today was the day, our final exams would be today and after that it was just hoping you passed and graduated.

 

I was nervous, I never really was the studying type and of course I studied enough for the exams still I was really nervous.

 

If everything went well today I would be graduating in Drama, Harry would be getting his business degree, Liam would get his doctor aid, Niall would graduate in Music and Zayn in Art.

 

We all wished each other good luck before parting our ways to get to the classrooms our exams would be in.

 

I arrived at the classroom and sat down in the back right before the teacher came in.

He silenced everyone before giving out the papers, when he was back in front of the class sitting down in his chair he spoke up.

'You may now begin, good luck everyone.'

 

I turned the page and scanned over the questions first before I went and started at question number 1.

Q1. What is drama and how do you write about it?

Q2.What is the difference between a play, production and performance?

 

After the first couple of questions the answers came to me quick, I knew all of this.

I was feeling good about it, turning the page I was at the final question.

Q28. How does language contribute to the scene and mood of a play.

I froze, I knew deep down that I had the answer but I blacked out.

I wanted to graduate so bad that I started to panic, of course I knew I wouldn't fail on one question but I was scared and I couldn't think straight.

What only must have been like five minutes felt like forever before the teacher spoke up again.

'Alright everyone, time's up put your pencils down while I come and get your papers.

 

I sighed putting my pencil down as I scanned over my answers one last time, all of them seemed to be right except for the last one I didn't answer.

when the teacher had collected all of the papers he wished us a god day and told us we could go.

 

I walked up to the big oak tree that became our spot during this school year, it wasn't long before Harry and the others came to stand next to me.

Deciding we wouldn't go home just yet we all sat down discussing how everything went.

 

All of us thought it went pretty well so now we would just have to wait and see.


	27. Twenty-seven

Harry's P.O.V

 

Today we would be getting the results of our exams.

Deciding we didn't really want to hear it on our own if it was bad or good we decided all 5 of us would spend the day at the house of Louis and I.

 

We were all sitting in the living room with some drinks and snacks, all five of our phones on the table in front of us.

You would get a call between 10AM and 1PM if you graduated.

A movie was playing on the tv in front of us but no one was really paying attention to anything other than the phones.

 

Suddenly at 11:15 all of our phones went off at the same time except for Louis's phone.

All of us stood up reaching for our phones and picking up as fast as we could.

While I heard my examiner tell me I graduated and that I would be expected at school around 5AM with the rest of the graduated people to receive my diploma, I could hear the other boys cheer and scream as well.

Thanking my examiner I hung up and joined the boys in their little celebration dance, soon enough though I realized Louis phone didn't go off.

I stopped the boys pointing to Louis, their eyes widened as they realized it to and so we went and sat down again.

As soon as I sat down next to Louis he crawled into my lap crying.

'I failed Hazza.. I'm bad, I didn't do it.' 

Louis kept mumbling over and over again, tears were pricking my eyes as I saw my mate so broken.

I placed soft butterfly kisses all over his face and neck whispering how good he was and that it was okay in hopes to calm him down a bit.

I was so enraptured with Louis that I didn't realize Louis phone was ringing at first until I lifted my head and saw the screen flash.

I snitched the phone off of the table, picking up as Louis was to shaken up to do so himself.

'Hello Harry Styles here.'

'Aah sorry but who are you? I am looking for Louis Tomlinson.'

'He can't come to the phone right now but you can tell me why you're looking for him.'

'Well Mr. styles may I ask who you are before I give you any information about my student.'

That's when I noticed it, it was Louis teacher. why was he calling? did Louis graduate too?

'I'm his mate.' I answered flatly

I quickly put the phone on speaker as I nudged Louis to listen

'Well then Mr. Styles I am calling to inform Louis that he graduated, congratulate him for me will you.'

'Yeah I will, thank you.' I spoke before I hung up the phone throwing it on the couch next to me.

 

'Congratulations baby boy you graduated.' I whispered softly into Louis ear before kissing him.

 

The rest off the day we spent getting ready for our graduation tonight and fooling around.

 

At 5PM we were all sitting in the auditorium of our school, filled to the brim with graduated students and their family's.

Louis and I walked to our designated places, searching the crowd I quickly found our spots next to our parents.

We both sat down next to each other greeting our parents.

 

The graduation ceremony was beautiful and after that we all went back to our place to celebrate with some Champaign.


	28. Twenty-eight

Zayn's P.O.V 

 

The day after the party Harry held to celebrate our graduation I was having a massive hang over, my ears still bussing from the music.

I practically rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom grabbing some painkillers and some water.

After the Headache had subsided a little I decided to take a shower and get dressed before making some breakfast for me and Rosalie, who was still asleep.

 

After a quick shower and just throwing on some random clothing I walked into the kitchen, settling on making some sandwiches and fresh orange juice.

I was just finishing up the sandwiches as Rosalie walked into the room kissing my cheek and mumbling a good morning before sitting down at the kitchen table.

I knew I wasn't really that much of a morning person but I also know Rosalie was even worse of a morning person then I was.

So as I handed her the plate and glass and sat down myself I stayed silent for her to really wake up.

After dinner I went onto my laptop to search for a job, not much later I found one at a tattoo shop.

I send in my application and not even an hour later they called me for a job interview later that afternoon, I agreed and hung up the phone before getting ready.

I put on some decent clothes and quiffed my hair before Giving Rosalie a kiss and grabbing my keys to go.

 

The job interview went by fast, they made me practice a bit on a puppet and deemed me good enough to hire me.

I signed the contract and after some talking we decided I would start the next day.

I said the owner goodbye who's name was Luca before I went back home.

 

Arriving home Rosalie had already made dinner and so I immediately sat down at the kitchen table.

 

After dinner we cuddled up on the couch watching some random tv show, as I told her about the new job I got.

She smiled and congratulated me before telling me she had gotten a promotion at the office.

To celebrate we both got a glass of wine, deciding one was enough seeing we drunk enough already yesterday.

 

At 12:30 we finally got off the couch and went to bed, deciding we would clean everything up tomorrow morning.


	29. Twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT CHAPTER ;) ENJOY READING

Louis's P.O.V

 

After all of the guests had left Harry and I went upstairs deciding to clean everything up the next day.

I crawled into bed after brushing my teeth waiting for Harry to join me.

Soon enough I heard him flush the toilet and seconds later he appeared in the doorway walking over to the bed.

Instead of getting in though he hovered over me, his lips ghosting over my ear.

'I want you.' He whispered and before i could respond his lips were on mine.

The kiss was passionate and full of love but also fast and full of lust.

I moaned as Harry grinded down into me, feeling his growing erection against my thigh.

I whined as Harry's lips left mine but that was soon replaced by a moan as he latched onto one of my nipples, arching my back into the touch.

I was so gone by the attention Harry paid to y nipples that I didn't realize he had slicked up his fingers before I felt one entering me.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion grabbing onto Harry's biceps.

Harry lifted his head and smirked.

'I want to try something else baby turn around, hands and knees.'

I quickly obeyed Harry's command, waiting for what Harry was going to do.

What I didn't expect was for something warm to reach my hole.

I moaned pushing my ass back on Harry's tong, gasping for more.

'yeah you like that baby boy?'

I nodded in confirmation to the question when suddenly a hard slap was landed on my ass.

'Use your words baby.'

'Yeah Hazza, I love it please more.' I cried out as Harry's tong breached my entrance followed by one of his fingers.

I squirmed a bit trying to find an angle that was comfortable enough before telling Harry I needed more.

Harry pushed in a second finger next to the other, scissoring them as he places butterfly kisses all over my back.

'Please Hazza I need.. I.'

'Use your words baby tell me what you need.'

' I need your knot Daddy please.' I cried out before stiffening as I realized what I just said.

Harry's fingers stopped moving and I closed my eyes waiting for him to tell me how disgusting I am.

'What did you call me?' he asked instead.

'I... I.' Another slap on my ass.

'Tell me baby what did you call me?'

'D.. Daddy.' I breathed softly.

'Say it again.'

'What?'

'You heard me Louis call me that again, beg for my knot.'

I blushed, I hated to beg but at this moment I was so turned on I didn't even care anymore.

'Please daddy I need your knot, love it so much when you fuck me. please I will be a good boy daddy.'

'yeah, will you be a good boy for daddy baby?'

'Yeah...'

'Hmm guess you deserved to get fucked then don't you baby?'

'Yes daddy please.' I whined out, cutting of in a gasp as Harry bottomed out with one trust. 

He gave me a second to adjust before he started moving, fucking into me at a rapid pace.

Normally I liked it slow but right now I needed to be fucked hard.

Pretty soon I could feel my orgasm coiling in the pit of my stomach.

'Daddy.. Uh, daddy I'm close.'

Suddenly Harry pulled out but before I could complain he turned me over, trusting in again resuming his pace.

'Want to see your beautiful face when you cum baby.' Harry whispered, stroking my erection in time with his trust.

I could feel Harry's knot swell and catch my rim and that was enough for me to cum hard, cum painting my stomach.

With to more trust Harry came to, his knot locking us together as I could feel his cum filling me up to the brim.

Harry maneuvered us in a way we were both laying down, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before I fell asleep.


	30. Thirthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey everyone,
> 
> this is the last chapter before I complete the book.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it because I spend a lot of time writing it.
> 
> but anyway what I wanted to say is let me know if you want me to write a sequel to the story.
> 
> enjoy reading and thank you for making it to the last chapter :)

Louis's P.O.V

 

It was already three weeks ago that we all graduated, Harry got a job at his Parents company while I decided to stay home for now.

 

As I woke up this morning I noticed I was drenched in sweat and as I sat up my stomach churned.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, reaching the toilet just in time before I threw up.

After everything was out I sat back leaning against the wall.

This had been happening for the past week, every morning I would wake up nauseous and drenched in sweat only to run to the bathroom and throw up.

I could hear footsteps before Harry appeared, crouching down in front of me.

'baby maybe we should go to the hospital, what if there's something wrong.' Harry spoke up worry lacing his voice.

'Hazza i'm fine, and besides you need to work today so go on and get dressed I will call Niall come take care of me yeah, i'll be alright.'

I could see the doubt in Harry's eyes before he sighed and nodded giving me a kiss on my forehead before leaving to get to work.

 

I stood up rinsing my mouth and brushing my teeth before calling Niall who immediately agreed to come over.

 

About 15 minutes later the bell door rang, opening up it revealed a very worried looking Niall followed by Liam.

Letting them in I went to the kitchen to get some cereal, as that seemed to be the only thing I could eat nowadays in the mornings.

 

As I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch The worried faces of Niall and Liam were practically burning into the side of my head.

'Guys stop looking at me like that it's annoying.' I sighed

Suddenly an immense pain shot through my stomach causing me to drop the almost empty bowl of cereal to grab at my stomach.

'Louis, what is going on?' Liam asked panicked.

before I could answer though Niall spoke up.

'Lou did you and Harry you know.. this month.'

I frowned but my eyes widened as soon as I realized what Niall meant.

'I... I might be pregnant we need to get to the hospital.' I said panicking now myself.

After that everything went in a blur, I didn't even know how I ended up in an examination room with a very worried Harry by my side.

I guess Liam and Niall didn't tell him why I was here, those thoughts disappeared though when a very friendly looking doctor came in.

 

'Hello mister Tomlinson, my name is Elisabeth Snake and I will be examining you if that's alright.'

I nodded not really knowing what else to do.

Doctor snake grabbed something what I guess was a sonar machine to look into my stomach.

She pulled my shirt up and warned me the gel was going to be cold before squirting it onto my stomach.

She grabbed a stick and pushed it onto my stomach moving it around until she stopped at a certain spot.

'Just as I though, congratulations Mister Tomlinson you are indeed pregnant.'

I gasped tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't believe it I actually was pregnant.

I looked up at Harry to see him looking at the screen completely frozen.

What was he thinking?


End file.
